Fun with the Strawhat Crew
by Red Voident Dragon
Summary: Really bored and started this story. Just randomness with our favourite crew, more chapters to be added so. No Pairing - not my thing, sorry.
1. Hope to the Chopper!

It was a beautiful early morning, the sun was a deep amber scarlet red and the birds had just gotten their morning call from our favourite crew. Yes, the strawhats Pirates.

Across the sunny lawn was our favourite baka gumo chenchu ... AND HIS MINION OF FLUFFY PINKNESS!

**Luffy:** HEEEEY, _WHAT THE HELL _RED?

**Red:** Oh, my bad! I did it again didn't I? Eheh...

**Luffy:** You think?

...Erm-hmm, Across the Sunny lawn was our favourite idiot rubber captain, and his pals Long nose and deer-freak...

**Usopp:** I am so offended...

**Chopper:** IM'A DEERFREAK? WAAAAAAAH!

**Red:** Ohnonono, I'm just kidding!

**Chopper:** Really? :D

**Red:** yeah! ^_^

**Usopp:** oh good then.

**Red:** I wasn't kidding about you though.

**Usopp:** Eh? That really hu-

**Red:** AAAANYWAYS

**Usopp:** DON'T IGNORE PEOPLE WHEN THEY'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONSERVATION! *swats arm*

...The baka trio were doing their usual antics, such as running around, annoying the hell outta people, being the baka they are, so on and so fort... But what they didn't see that lay ahead of them was their biggest mistake yet.

"SEE USOPP! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS FUN!" Luffy manically laughed while speed reaching faster than Yusen Bolt (or whatever his name is xD) "And you said it was such a dumb idea!"

Luffy halted to a stop and Usopp being hot on his heels crashed right into the idiot captain.

_Crash. Bang. Thud._

"Ugh Luffy, why the hell did you stop?" Usopp said has he nursed the bump on his head.

"Ah, I forgot" Luffy stated with a blank face.

Face palm with Usopp moment.

"Eh? Forgot? I would have understood if you said something such as 'I was hungry' or 'My stomach senses are tingling'." Usopp moved his hands around matching his speech for emphasise

"Actually, I am kinda hungry; better get a snack from Sanji!" Luffy said as he stood from the lawn "Oh, and Usopp."

"Yeah Luffy?"

"What were we running away from...?"

**Luffy: **Yeah, what were we running away from?

**Red:** Gees, Luffy. Shush it and let me work with my story!

**Luffy: **First, can I have some meat please? :D

**Red:** *Face palm* You already had a snack less than an hour ago!

**Luffy:** Buuut! I'm Hungry D:

_**Crash. Bang. Thud.**_

**Nami:** DAMNIT, SHUT UP ALREADY LUFFY!

**Red & Usopp:** S-s-s-scary...!

**Nami:** Red! Finish with the story already, Money's a wasting.

**Red:** H-hai...!

**Usopp: ***coughmoneywhorecough*

**Nami: ** Sorry Usopp, but did you say something?

**Usopp: **Uuh...

... "Well... I don't know" Usopp replied a bit dazed (I wonder what happened) "But the second we heard the crash, all 3 of us just ran for it... EVEN THOUGH THE BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEE NEVER RUNS AWAY FROM FEAR IT SELF!" Usopp had said the last sentence with his head tilt downwards, his left thumb pointing towards his chest and his right hand raised high to the sky, imitating the features of an ancient warrior statue.

"But If I remember right, you were the first out the door" Luffy replied back

"Ah... but! Wait, where's Chopper?"

The two were dumbfounded not remembering that their little-fur-ball- of-they-call-a-friend was missing.

"AAAAH, DAMNIT LUFFY, CHOPPER GOT EATEN!" Usopp randomly claimed as he frantically ran around in circles with his hands on his face "NOOOO CHOPPER!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy joined in the frantic not having the slightest clue why.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Sanji had slammed the galley door open with a frustrated kick "For one single minute, can't you guys just act like your age?"

"B-b-b-but Sanji! Chopper got eaten!" Usopp had stopped his frantic to reply to the angry cook.

"Ugh, Luffy, why'd you have to eat chopper now? He's our emergency food supply idiot!"

"Warry." Luffy had bowed his head in shame.

"O-oi! Luffy stop messing around! And no Sanji, Luffy did not eat him."

"Well you sure?" Sanji asked while leaning against the Sunny Go's rails "We might still have a chance to get Chopper out through surgery" Luffy shrieked at how calmly it had been said "But we need a doctor for that..." Sanji had trailed off going back into the galley to finish the evening snacks, and mumbling things that the sniper and rubber man couldn't catch word of.

"Ugh, no! Geez Luffy we gotta save Chopper already! We might still have a chance"

"But Uuuuuusopp! I'm hungry"

"Idiot, can't you forget food a single minute and think about saving your nakama?"

**Nami:** ... Who the hell is the 'thing' that 'ate' chopper?

**Chopper:** Yeah, I wanna know too!

**Luffy:** AHHH CHOPPER'S ALIVE! It's a miracle!

**Nami:** Ugh, Luffy...

**Red:** Guys, can I finish my story please?...

**Nami:** Oh be my guest~~!

**Red:** -.-"

... "Man, Chopper might've of been eaten by now... or worse held as captive!"

"In our ship? SHISHISHISHISHI, you're so stupid sometimes Usopp!"

"Gah, that's it, I've had it, I'm so not gonna tell you a story anymore Luffy!" Usopp said as he turned his back towards Luffy

"EH? No! You can't Usopp!" Luffy flailed around as if the world's going to end "But I love your stories!"

"Well tough."

"Damn, what's with the ruckus, you two?" Franky had walked into the duo 'little' argument "Gee, I can't even work on my new SUUUUPA experiments."

**Franky:** DAMN! I'm so Supa in this story *wiggles brows*

**Red:** Uuugh! *head desk*

"Franky! Emergency! Chopper! Trouble!" Luffy was flailing about that the poor Cyborg couldn't even understand a single word he said.

"What, what, what?" Franky was quickly getting annoyed by the rubber boy, but still had some concerns when he heard 'Chopper' and 'trouble' in the same sentence "Something happen to Chopper?"

"Yeah! He got eaten by..." Luffy stopped, not knowing what it was that got them in this mess "By... uh..."

"By what?" Franky was about to bash the boy, but that wouldn't look SUPA for our Cyborg, now would it?

**Franky:** Why can't I have one punch? The fans would love it!

**Luffy:** Oi!

**Red:** Yada. The fans _won't_ love it and like I said, IT AINT 'SUPA'. Catch my drift?

**Franky:** ... no.

**Red:** Good! On with the story!

**Franky:** Bu-

... "By... by... by..." It's been 5 lazy minutes, and still Luffy hadn't remembered what Chopper had gotten eaten by.

"Do you know what it was Usopp-bro?" Franky had chosen to completely ignore the rubber basta- Er- boy.

"Well no, but it was back in aquarium!"

"EH? DON'T TELL ME HE WAS EATEN BY THE FISHES!"

**Chopper:** NANI? Why would you get me eaten by fishes Red? *sob*

**Red**: What? No! Let me finish my story first.

**Chopper**: But R-red!

**Nami:** LET HER FINISH HER STORY

**Chopper:** *gulp* s-s-scary ; w;

"What? Psssh no! Like I, the great warrior of the sea would let Chopper get eaten by those puny fishes! Like once, I was the age 3, Me and my thousand..."

"Well if that ain't the case, then what was it?" Franky turned towards the rubber boy with a confused look.

"How about we go check out the aquarium and see for ourselves?" Brook had joined into the groups little conversation "Than, babble and cry about it out here, Yohoho."

"Awesome plan Brook-bro! Let's get moving" Franky had already turned to head to the Aquarium, while both Luffy and Brook hot on his heels.

"AND MAN, that island we docked on, wasn't a real island, BUT ITS POO- Uh guys? Wait up!" Usopp had stopped telling his little story and joined the trio.

!~.~.~.~!

The four-o...? had nearly made it to the aquarium, only a couple more steps till they reach they're destination

"I-i-i-i-I don't think it's such a good idea, y-y-you guys..." Usopp was literally shaking in his boots.

"Gees Usopp, its morning, and you act as if our boat is hunted. Shishishi, You're so-" Luffy had stopped when he bumped to the halted Franky. Seems like they made it to the aquarium.

Without wasting a second, Franky had his hand on the door knob and gently opened the door.

"Oh my" Brook stated calmly

"NANI?" Both Usopp and Franky stated in synchronize.

Right there, Chopper with fright full on his face, sat up close and personal with a menacing and snoring emerald Dragon and next to him was the evillest and utmost ugliest living being, a redhaired witch.

**Franky:** What the hell...

**Nami:** Utmost Ugliest living being eh? WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?

**Zoro:** heh, Menacing? Seems like Red typed this story up perfectl-

**Crash. Bang. Thud. BOOOOOM**

**Nami:** You gonna finish that? Now where is she?

**Zoro:** Ugh... no.

**Usopp:** Uh, there's a note under you Nami *points*

**Nami:** Oh? *bends over and grabs note* it's a message from Red...

**Chopper:** What does it say?

**Nami:** It says that, she's already sailed half way around the grand line and also, she says something about Enjoyed writing the story and hope that the guys enjoyed reading it. Oh. And it has 'The witch' crossed out. The b*tch I'm so gonna make her pa-

**TBC**


	2. Melody of the birds

**Red: Whoa! Someone actually followed this o: I really didn't have any interest in continuing this story, but that would be injustices if I just left it... so on with the non plotted story! U:**

The sun had finally arose, with its friends the seagulls flying right beside it.

"Caw...caw..."

Sending out their lonely cries upon all the souls hear.

"Caw! Caaw!"

With every cry, lonely cries, messages of hunger for food were sent as if it was some kind of SOS message.

"Caw!"

Some may call this a sweet melody...

"Caw! Mine! Caaaw!"

However, many would just call these fellahs annoying pests, and would rather eat them for breakfast, than to listen to their yapping all day...

"CAW! CAAW!"

Especially to those who've been awoke from their journey of travelling the land of dreams.

"Freakin' hell, URUSAI! I'm trying to have a bloody nap here!"

Just from some wannabe seagull's sweet melody.

"So you've finally woken up, swordsman-san?"

"Yeah, just 'cause of those damned bird brains." "But I swear to you, I heard one of the seagull call out the word mine over and over again..."

"Swordsman-san, I'm sure no animal except for our doctor can talk our language, am I right? You must of just been dreaming."

"Yeah... Must've of been it."

**Nami:** ... That's it?

**Red:** Mmmhm.

**Nami:** *twitch*... Seriously..?

**Red:** Mmhm, yeah... Got a problem with it?

**Usopp:** U-uh Red, if I were you I would run away about now...

**Red:** huh? Why?

**Nami:** *twitching more*

**Red:** Oooh! Nami twitching means she mad! Ah, I getcha! Wai- YELP! *runs off*

**Franky:** I'm guessing Red is a slow thinker... Wait! I didn't have any part in this story! RRRRREEED *runs after*

**Seagull:** DAMN! I was so awesome in this chapter~ I'm such a great actor *wears celebrity shades*

**Usopp:** You only chirped...

**Seagull:** I'M OFF TO HOLYWOOD!

**Usopp:** Paaah... -.-

Sorry about this chapter, seems like my brain wouldn't let me think at all Dx Stupid writer's block 3:

How about we just take this chapter as a filler, eh? Anyways, Happy Holidays guys!

And lolz at Nemo reference c:


End file.
